There has been proposed an apparatus for drawing attention of the driver or the like if the driver of a vehicle is visually distracted. See, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-334598 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2007-334598A”). According to JP2007-334598A, a visual distraction warning apparatus 60 for warning the driver is disposed in a position, which cannot be seen if the driver is watching in a forward direction, and which can be seen when the driver is visually distracted (see Abstract). The visual distraction warning apparatus 60 is operated if it is judged that the possibility of an accident during travel of the vehicle has a predetermined level or greater, i.e., if a collision expecting time T is equal to or less than predetermined values T1, T2 (see Abstract, FIG. 6, and paragraphs [0032] through [0049]).
The visual distraction warning apparatus 60 includes foot illuminating lamps 61a, 61b, 61c for illuminating foot positions in front of a driver seat or a front passenger seat, side lamps 61d, 61e disposed behind front pillars, a central panel indication lamp 61f disposed on a central operation panel, and a console illuminating lamp 61g for illuminating a console (see Abstract, FIGS. 2, 3). The lamps 61a through 61g are turned on and off by a common switching device 62 (see FIG. 1, paragraph [0030]). Therefore, the lamps 61a through 61g are selectively turned on and off simultaneously.